1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage with a special handrail or armrest and more particularly to a handrail or armrest for a baby carriage extending forwardly from the baby carriage main body and positioned on each side of a baby sitting in the baby carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is preferable from the standpoint of safety to provide handrails at the seat for a baby in a baby carriage. Such handrails are sometimes arranged so that they project forwardly when the baby carriage is in the opened state. If the baby carriage is collapsible, it is desirable that when the baby carriage is closed or folded, the handrails change their projecting state so that they are snugly received in the space occupied by the entire baby carriage. To this end, it is necessary to provide a mechanism whereby when the baby carriage is folded, the handrails which are projecting from the baby carriage in the opened or unfolded state, are suitably turned or displaced to be received in the space of the entire baby carriage.
As an example of such mechanism, there may be contemplated an arrangement wherein the handrails are turnably attached to the baby carriage main body so that when the baby carriage is closed, the handrails are turned, e.g., downwardly to hang down so as not to project beyond the longitudinal extent of the baby carriage. However, even if such mechanism is employed, the problem may not sometimes be completely solved. That is, the handrails, because of their function, require a substantial length, and turning such a relatively long body would involve some limiting conditions. For example, in order to turn such relatively long handrails without any trouble, a relatively large space is required and hence the components of the baby carriage must be positioned outside the space which is required for the turning of the handrails. Further, while the handrails must be turned and received in the space of the entire baby carriage when the baby carriage is closed, there is a limit to such reception where the handrails are long.